


Дожили

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, cursing, so much cursing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>цензурные в этом тексте только предлоги!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дожили

**Author's Note:**

> цензурные в этом тексте только предлоги!

Че вылупился? Монгрелов не видел, что ли?

...Да ладно, подойди, не бойся. Не укушу я тебя. Я теперь не кусаюсь - нечем. Ты че тут делаешь? На практику, что ли, направили в наш гадюшник?

Дожили, бля. К нам уже недоростков из Эоса отправляют. Или ты че - стаут на Юпитер пролил на приеме?

Не, парень, стой, ты куда? Тебе еще надо позырить в тот экранчик и сказать, что все без изменений. Тот мужик, что до тебя был, так и делал. И ты это... не нарушай традицию.

Ну че ты куксишься, как этот? Давай я тебе расскажу че, а?

Да мне пох, что тебя не интересует. Я тут уже месяц торчу, скоро буду песни петь со скуки. Или книжки ваши долбанные читать. Мне их главный тутошний еще в первый день натащил. Шутник, бля.

А, рассказ. Слушай сюда, ты такое точно хрен где услышишь. Я еще никому никогда ничего не говорил. Это просто ты мне напомнил...

Так вот, сижу я, стаут пью. Байк, опять же, подобрал на улице удачно, у него хозяин навернулся, ну я и взял машинку, а то ведь сперли бы, как пить дать... Почему навернулся? Да я ему в морду дал, вот он и навернулся. Так вот, отхлебываю я из бутылки, и тут тачка подъезжает - заебись. Я еще подумал - че тут делает такая шикарная тачка и за сколько можно будет толкнуть с нее зеркала. И вылазит из тачки мужик - не поверишь, чисто блонди. Росту - во, повыше тебя, хайр до... Че? Ну до пояса, до пояса! И идет к Дана Бан...

Че значит, че такое Дана Бан? Едренавошь, ты в натуре не знаешь историю родной планеты!

Хуйня такая стояла у нас в Цересе.

Ха, снесли! Ты меня слушай.

Короче, мужик тот вылез и поперся ко входу. Я смотрю и в натуре хуею - стоит весь из себя такой, хайр развевается на ветру, рожа каменная... Стоял он, стоял и тут подходит к нему какой-то хмырь. Они потрепались и почесали внутрь. Ну я сижу, обратно пью. А чо, никто не беспокоит, тихо.

И вдруг хуясь! Мимо еще одна тачка! Тоже заебись какая крутая! Из нее какой-то задохлик выползает, еле на ногах держится и тоже пиздует в Дана Бан. А вслед за ним какой-то рыжий амбал, рожа - ну добрая, как у тех ментов, что меня в первый раз замели. Я сижу и охуеваю, че они там все делают? Свиданку, что ли, назначили друг другу?

Хотел сначала подойти к рыжему, спросить, че за дела, но тут...

Бля, до сих пор ка вспомню, так волосы дыбом встают. Даром, что нечему уже вставать.

Не видел ты меня раньше, тогда у меня все стояло! Тока так причем.

Дана Бан как ебнет! Я аж с байка свалился и стаут на себя пролил! Лежу, значит, думаю, хорошо, что я тут далече от этой бандуры, если че - до меня осколки не долетят. На рыжего, опять же, смотрю.

Вот кто охуел, скажу я тебе! Я думал, он щас в натуре туда внутрь кинется.

И тут выползает это задохлик и еще какого-то жмурика на себе тащит. Ну, он жмурика рыжему сгрузил и обратно. Рыжий матюгался так, что даже я впечатлился. А потом сел и уехал.

И тут - третья тачка! Ну все думаю, у нас тут этот... слет.

Из тачки вылазит еще один блонди, почти точь в точь, как первый, который в начале в Дана Бан учапал. Костюмчик только другой.

Он, значит, посмотрел на всю эту херню, позвонил кому-то и внутрь полез.

А я все еще лежу и смотрю - как на шоу.

И тут прикинь, вылазит этот мужик, который второй, и тащит на себе двух жмуриков! И опять - тачка мимо меня - хуясь! Та, что во второй раз. И врезаласъ в какую-то хреновину, которая упала.

Че значит, какая? Ну смотри - сначала приехал мужик, который косил под манекена в витрине, с хайром. Он первый в Дана Бан поперся, с тем хмырем. Потом - рыжий амбал с задохликом. Потом - этот третий, который двух жмуриков вытащил.

Так вот, вылазит из этой тачки рыжий и чапает к блондю. Который второй. И аж с лица сбледнул весь.

Ебтвоюмать, как блондь на него орал! Я аж сам чуть не обделался со страху. А рыжий ниче так, послушал и тоже рявкнул на него. Тот аж подавился. Потом они огляделись, и рыжий ко мне пошел.

\- Я у тебя байк, - говорит, - возьму на время.

Я ему говорю так вежливо:

\- Схуяли?

А он мне, прикинь:

\- Они в машину не влезут, а мне нужно срочно.

Ну я ему сказал, что он может срочно у меня получить и за сколько, так этот козел меня в челюсть двинул и я тут же и отрубился.

Че и че? И все. Я как в себя пришел - ни байка, ни блондя, ни жмуриков. Ни этого козла рыжего.

У него, кстати, как у тебя волосы были цветом. Вот точь в точь. Я почему и вспомнил.

Ну, я тачку его взял... Так она ж там так и стояла, он же в ней впилил прямиком в ту фигню, что упала, когда Дана Бан взорвалась. Там крови были внутри дохуя, но я ее отчистил. И продал, ясное дело, нафига мне такая тачка, на ней только внимание привлекаешь. Слишком уж шикарная. Я ваще слышал, что ее какой-то чувак крутой с Черного Рынка купил. Говорят, ржал при этом, как конь. Псих, наверное.

А я байк себе - прикинь, да! - на эти деньги в настоящем салоне купил.

Ну, потом вся эта фигня и началась, с этими переменами гребанными. Я-то думал, там какой-то шизик обычный подорвался, мало ли у нас блондей, а это была какая-то важная шишка видать. И они такую херню намутили из-за этого! Ре-фор-мяторы, бля.

Церес ваще не узнать, раньше было лучше - с утра выпил, весь день свободен. А сейчас, как нам разрешили работу искать и эти стали проводить... как их... программы социальные...

Не, раньше было лучше.

Но я тебе скажу, парень - хрен бы я раньше стал помирать от старости в таком заведении. Сдох бы на помойке и все дела. А тут хорошо, кормят и не болит ниче. И увидеть опять же, много успел.

Вот тебе рассказываю.

Че? С хмырем че случилось? С каким? А, который с первым блондем трепался... Да я его как-то в Цересе встретил и морду набил. Ну че ты зенки на меня вылупил зеленые? Ну не нравился он мне.


End file.
